


Happy Birthday

by RickHammersteel



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Post-Double Dipper, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Stan says happy birthday to someone dear to him.





	Happy Birthday

Stan laughed to himself as he closed the door to his room. The party went off well, he made lots of money, Mabel made some new friends, and the Shack had not burned to the ground.

Overall, he thought, it was a pretty good day, all things considered.

Stan looked at his calendar and frowned,"What is this? Number 30?" He sighed,"Every day, Ford. Every day I get closer to just giving up." He sat down on the bed and looked out his window.

"Are you even alive, Ford?" Stan asked the stars,"Is my mission here just pointless?" He shook his head,"What would you even look like when I get you back? If I get you back."

He looked over to his nightstand, and sighed,"Got some kids down here. Shermy's Grandkids, Dipper and Mabel. They're nice kids, they kind of remind me of us when we were kids."

"Mabel's like me: A little on the goofy side, headstrong, and a hit with the gentlemen." Stan laughed a little at that,"I'm already teaching her how to lie and cheat her way out of things." He looked at his reflection in the window,"Don't look at me like that! I'm only helping her in case she gets captured or goes to Vegas!"

He shook his head,"Dipper's a lot like you: Smart, curious, a little awkward. I bet you'd teach him a lot of things if-when you get back." He smirked,"But I'm getting him to toughen up a little! Don't want him getting beat up all the time like you did!"

He looked at his hands,"Those kids are a trip, Ford. They're kind of giving me a little hope." He buried his face in his hands,"Darn it, I'm not like you, Poindexter! I can't get that stupid portal to work without you! If you were here, you'd have it all figured out ten years ago!"

"If only you didn't hide those other two journals, or at the very least, TOLD me where they were, I'd have saved you a long time ago!" Stan let out a breath and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

It was then that he heard his door swing open," Happy birthday, Grunkle Stan!" The next thing he knew, a sweater-wearing blur tackle-hugged him.

"Wha-" Stan looked at his niece with confusion.

Dipper popped his head in," Sorry, I tried to stop her!"

"But, how did you know!?" Stan asked.

"Grandpa called!" Mabel looked up at him,"And he told us to tell you happy birthday!" She frowned,"But why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?"

(Too many bad memories) Stan thought. He frowned,"Because I didn't want you kids to get emotional over it! No one likes to grow older!"

"Oh, don't be like that, here!" Mabel gave him a piece of a cake,"I made a cake for you!"

Stan took it,"It doesn't have all that sugary stuff, does it?"

Dipper spoke up,"No, I made sure she kept it at reasonable levels." He put his hands on his hips.

Mabel responded by sticking her tongue out at him,"You're no fun." She looked back at Stan,"So how old are you?"

"Older than you!" Stan took a bite out of the cake,"Well, you kids should be in bed... however, I feel like watching some bad old man movies!"

Dipper smiled,"That sounds great!"

Stan got off of his bed, and went to the door,"Come on kids!" He turned back to the room,(These kids are a trip. Happy birthday Ford.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bam, surprise drama short!


End file.
